Nolan Batman Series Villains
Batman Begins Joe Chill A homeless criminal who held the Wayne family at gunpoint as they were leaving the opera. He demanded money and Mrs Wayne's necklace, and when Mrs. Wayne hesitated out of fear, he turned his gun on her. Mr. Wayne stepped in front of his wife to shield her, and Chill got angry and fatally shot them both. He then fled the scene. Later that same night he was caught by Loeb's men, and was subsequently convicted and imprisoned. 14 years later he made a deal with the district attorney to testify against Carmine Falcone, whom he had shared a cell with and gained information on in exchange for his freedom. However immediately after he was released from custody he was shot at close range and killed by a hitwoman hired by Falcone. Carmine Falcone (Played by Tom Wilkinson) The most powerful mob boss in Gotham City, Falcone created a wave of crime and corruption in the wake of an economic depression that left significant numbers of Gotham's citizens homeless and desperate. At some point early in his tenure he was imprisoned and shared a cell with Joe Chill. He was released, and when he learned Chill was up for parole he hired an assassin to prevent him from testifying about things he had learned in prison. He sent two thugs to kill Dawes, but they were taken down by Batman before they could succeed. Not long after being taken into custody he cut his wrists to secure a meeting with Dr. Crane. He threatened to reveal everything he knew about Crane and his plan's if he was not included. This backfired horribly for Falcone, as Crane instead poisoned him with a concentrated dose of his new toxin, causing him to suffer a complete and irreversible psychotic breakdown. Judge Faden An extremely corrupt judge in the service of Carmine Falcone, he presided over the hearing in which Joe Chill was released. He was paid off by Falcone to make the hearing public, so that his assassin would have a clear shot at Chill. He was instrumental in keeping Falcone from being taken down, as the DA knew prosecuting Falcone would be futile with Faden on the bench. Batman managed to take an assortment of incriminating and humiliating photographs of Faden with call girls hired by Falcone, and gave them to Rachel Dawes, who used them to gain leverage over the judge and prevent him from interfering with DA Carl Finch's prosecution of Falcone and his men. Ra's Al Ghul (Played by Ken Watanabe) The mysterious man Bruce was introduced to as the leader of the League of Shadows. He observed Bruce's training, and when he deemed Bruce worthy he assigned him the task of executing a murderer from a nearby village. Bruce refused, and Ra's is dissapointed that When Bruce set the fortress on fire Ra's attempted to kill Bruce in a sword fight, but was himself killed when a section of burning balcony gave way and crushed him. Henri Ducard (Played by Liam Neeson) Bruce first encountered Ducard in the Chinese prison, when Ducard visited the Chiese prison he was incarcerated in. He revealed that he was a member of the League of Shadows, a powerful brotherhood of crime fighting warriors, and that it's mysterious leader, Ra's Al Ghul, wished for Bruce to join their society. He arranged for Bruce's release, and as his first task instucted him to deliver a rare blue flower to their fortress high in the Himalayas. Bruce succeeded, and was introduced to Ra's Al Ghul. Ducard was responsible for mentoring Bruce and overseeing the physical and psychological training necessary to join the League. When it was clear that Bruce had become a powerful warrior Ducard was ready to make him a leader in the League. However, as a last test he commanded Bruce to behead a murderer the League had captured. Ducard shocks Bruce when he appears at the party and reveals that he is in fact Ra's Al Ghul, and that the league of Shadows is planning to destroy the city using a stolen microwave emitter. As his men set Wayne Manor on fire, he attacks Bruce and leaves him pinned under a wooden beam. He sets off the device in the Narrows, covering the area in the deadly hallucinogen and causing mass chaos. He and his men then load the emitter onto a train. Ducard fights Bruce aboard the speeding train and manages to force him to the ground. When he is distracted by the collapse of the tracks ahead of the train Bruce manages to force him to the ground. Ducard asks Bruce if he has finally learned to do what is necessary. Bruce does not kill him, The train plummeted off the elevated tracks and into an underground parking garage. The damage from the crash caused the microwave emitter to explode in a fireball that ripped the wrecked train apart, killing Ducard. Jonathan Crane (Played by Cillian Murphy) The twisted director of Arkham Asylum, Dr. Crane was an utterly unscrupulous man who performed He gained the attention of Rachel Dawes when she saw that he was declaring several of Falone's men insane so that they could avoid jail time. When Falcone was captured and threatened to tell the DA everything he knew Crane silenced him by spraying his fully developed halluciongen in his face. When Rachel became suspicious of Falcone's condition Crane lured her into Arkham's basement and poisoned her with the toxin as well. The police stormed the building shortly afterward, and discovered Crane in a psychotic state so they restrained him in the asylum. That same night the maximum security wing of the Asylum was broken open by the League of Shadows, and they returned Crane his mask and released him along with the rest of the inmates into the Narrows. Sometime in the events that followed Crane kills a SWAT officer and steals his horse, riding it through the streets. Completely taken over by the persona of the Scarecrow, he corned Rachel and a small boy, and would have killed them had not Rachel hit him in the face with a tazer, causing him to yell in agony and spooking the horse, which ran off with Crane dangling from the saddle. Victor Zsasz (Played by Tim Booth) A mob hitman, notable for the tally-mark scars on his neck. He was declared insane by Dr. Crane as part of an agreement between Crane and Falcone, thus ending up in Arkham Asylum instead of prison. He escaped into the Narrows when the League of Shadows broke Arkham Asylum open, and became genuinely insane at least temporarily when the toxin was released into the air. He attempted to kill Rachel Dawes and a small boy she was protecting, but Batman dropped off a nearby roof and quickly disabled Zsasz. Arnold Flass (Played by Mark Boone Junior) A corrupt Gotham City detective who moonlights as a low-level enforcer for Falcone. He was partnered with Sargent Gordon, who was disgusted with his extortion activities and association with the mob, but knew it would be pointless to report him in a city as corrupt as Gotham. At the request of Falcone, he was present at the docks when Batman first He managed to escape the area, but was seen by Batman at the scene. When the water mains burst he is hit directly in the face by a jet of the freshly vaporized toxin, and begins to experience severe hallucinations almost immediately. He nearly shoots two teenagers before Sargent Gordon knocks him unconscious and handcuffs him to a pole. Others Steiss and friends-The first 4 men ever taken down by Batman, at the docks Chinese prison gang William Earle-The greedy CEO of Wayne enterprises. He fires Fox when he asks too many questions about a stolen microwave emitter, but is later fired himself by Wayne.